


Pop-pop Coran

by KitCat1995



Series: Kit Keith [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Family Feels, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCat1995/pseuds/KitCat1995
Summary: When Ulaz is updating the files at the castle, he and Keith come across a surprise revelation involving Coran.





	Pop-pop Coran

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of the things i just hinted at in a smoll grump, so let's see if anyone saw it coming! I hope you all enjoy reading as much as i did envisioning it!

The head blades had joined the castle to update the coalition on the information from their spies. Keith new this could have been done through transitions but was ecstatic to know that they were really just using the information to be with him for a movement or two they were his pack and family and was happy to know he had a nest full of pack to sleep with when they were here.

 He was wondered around, just having finished his allotted training time but it was not quit lunch yet and the meeting wasn’t scheduled till tomorrow. One annoying thing about Kolivan and the others being his family was there worrying about him training too much for someone his age, being considered a child by Galra standards was rather annoying at best and downright humiliating at worst. The other paladins found out about the training restriction he had at base and Shiro thought it was a perfect idea and managed to get Allura to enact it on the castle as well. So now whenever he reached the allotted time in the training deck the training room locks everything up and sends a training bot to carry him out. Literally carry him out! It was so annoying.

Keith grumbled in annoyance as he wondered into the med bay. Ulaz had been working on the computers, and noticed the kit. “You didn’t injure yourself training did you?” he commented.

This shook Keith out of his thoughts as he suddenly took stock of his surroundings. Blushing a bit, “No, just wondering around till lunch. I ah… kinda got kicked out of the training room.”

“I see.” Ulaz said with a smile.

Just then Coran entered carrying a bunch of mechanical equipment and pieces, and a bunch of different cleaning supplies. Keith and Ulaz just looked at him as he entered carefully balancing everything as he placed on a far table.

“You need any help with that?” Keith asked.

“No, no, number 4 I got this.” He simply said as he started organizing everything.

“Okay then.” Keith then turned to Ulaz, “So what are you doing?”

“Simply updating the various medical profiles that for the Blades and yourself. I had been going through the databases and realized the information on Galra based illnesses were inadequate and severally out of date. I even put in the information on how to make the various medicines for said illnesses, especially for kertchk venom. Just in case.” Ulaz said with an annoying gleam in his eye.

I huff in annoyance, “I’m not making that same mistake twice. I’m not going anywhere near those flying fuzzballs that Pidge has.”

Ulaz just chuckled as Keith’s statement, “Just in case then.”

At that moment a slight trill was let out from the computers.

“What is that?” Keith commented at the sudden noise that jarred both the Galra and half Galra.

“Oh! That’s the sound of a family match. The system automatically runs all DNA connecting family. It was added when the castle was picking up a lot of refugees and trying to reconnect lost families.” Coran exclaims form his position by the healing pods.  Keith guess he had been working on them. “So who did it connect?” he turned to Keith, “You’re related to Kolivan and Antok by blood right?”

I nodded in agreement, “Yeah. Kolivan is my grandfather and Antok my uncle.”

Ulaz had pulled up the file and was looking it over as he exclaimed “Oh!”

This drew both the half Galra and Altean’s attention

On the screen was a slew of face shots of Keith, Antok, and Kolivan. Along with two other Galra, one with long purple head fur braided down their back and pointed ears that looked kinda like small butterfly wings. They had yellow scalar and purple irises, though her pupils were bluish in color and she had purple Altean markings, along with cheek stripes in the same color. The Galra next to her had the same purple cheek stripes and similar ears, if a bit less pointed and very furry. The picture next to the two new Galra made both Keith’s and Ulaz eyes go wide.

“Coran!” they shouted almost in unison.

“Oh my!” said Altean exclaimed as well. “That’s, Marmora and Antovain! They had…. But then obviously not if they…” his eyes trailed down the line and froze on the first three pictures of the line. He then almost whiplashed his head to Keith and encased him in a hug. “She somehow survived and she found a mate and and your related to her! And then I’m related to you! I’m your grand pop pop!!” Coran exclaimed exuberantly as he suddenly released Keith and turned back to the screen. “She found a mate… Kolivan? That’s who her mate was?” he turned to Ulaz seeming hoping for confirmation.

Ulaz had been taken back by the sudden on slaughter of emotion, much like Keith still was, and managed to nod in confirmation to the hopeful father. Quick as lightning he speeded out of the room to now find the leader of the blades.

“I… I think we may need to rescue Kolivan from Coran.” Keith managed to say as he slowly understood what just happened.

Ulaz chuckled lightly, “Nonsense. If anything we will be enjoying the show. I remember the stories that Marmora had told of Kolivan interactions with Antovain. This might even be better” The two pack members quickly made their way out of the med bay to watch what may come of this new revelation.

 

The rest of the pack had been in the lounge with the other paladins and the princess. Pidge and hunk had managed to rope in Thace to help set up a connection from Pidge’s computer to the Altean TV in hopes of showing some earth videos to everyone. Meanwhile, Kolivan, Antok, Shiro and Allura were talking about possible benefits and problems with a prospective alliance with the Deboe race. Lance was lounging in one of the chairs listening to his music and ignoring the others.

The doors to the lounge swooshed open as Coran launched himself through and onto Antok’s back with a joyful shout. Needless to say everyone was quit perplexed at this action.

Everyone just stares at him as he laughs while just repeating “I’m a pop-pop! I’m a pop-pop!”

“Ah…. What’s happeneing? Hunk asks worriedly.

“Did Coran break or something?” Pidge asked as she looked up from her laptop.

Coran suddenly switched and hopped off Antok and turned to face Kolivan. he then shifted and grew a bit taller than Kolivan so that he could stare down at the leader of the blades. Kolivan simply looked up at him in question.

“So you mated with my daughter?” he states rather bluntly.

This causes everyone to freeze. The humans all bust out laughing, as well as Thace.

“What?” Kolivan replied simply.

“Marmora had made it!” Allura squealed, “How is that possible?”

“Um… What’s going on?” Shiro questioned hesitantly.

Just then Ulaz and Keith rush in and take in everyone there. “And we missed it.” Keith complained.

Just then Lance looks up from his music and pulls out an ear bud, “Did something happen?”

“You’re not the only one to miss out, apparently”, Hunk commented as he high-fived Pidge.

Ulaz choose that moment to clear his throat and get everyone’s attention., “I updated the files on Galra health and while I was uploading the ones on our pack it pinged a family match for Keith with Antok, Kolivan, and three others that I saw, Marmora, Antovain, and Coran. I know that Marmora was Kolivan’s mate, and Antovain was her Ratik, or father. I can easily gather that Coran was his mate?” he turned questioning the Altean.

“Yes…” Coran’s confirmed as something dawned in his eyes as he shrunk down to his normal size, “You said ‘was’ for both of them… did… did they…”

Kolivan’s ears drooped a bit at Coran’s word. Both Alteans looked hesitantly over at him.

“Marmora was presumed dead when her shuttle crash landed in an empire ruled planet. No bodies were recovered and the wreckage was in ruins. Antovain had died in the battle defending her ship, just before it had crashed. “

“I… I am sorry for your loss.” Coran said quietly.

“As am I for yours.” Kolivan said in return.

“They both died a hero’s death trying to defend my mate and kits.” Antok told Coran.

Coran looked solemnly back up at his grandson. “Thank you, did they... did your mate and kits survive at least?” he asked hopeful.

Antok looked away, the answer clear, no they did not.”

“I am sorry. I’m sure your mate was wonderful and your kits just as much.”

“Thank you.” Was all Antok could manage.

The next thing he knows, Antok is being tackle hugged again, but this time around his waist as Keith hugs him and nuzzles into his chest.

“It’s okay Rasal. I am okay now. The loss has lessened though it will never go away. You have joined us at least.

“I think it is safe to say all the paladins have in some way. Since they are just as much as Keith’s Pack as we are.” Thace comments.

“You can say that again!” Pidge exclaimed as she popped up by them. “And got it!” she exclaimed in triumph, “We can watch earth movies now!”

“Awesome!” Lance exclaimed.

“Well that seemed to switch the mood.” Shiro commented. “Hey Pidge, what kind of Disney movies do you have on there? Mulan by any chance?”

Keith perked up at Shiro’s comment. He knew Keith loved that movie.

“Of course! It’s a classic!” Pidge shouted almost offended.

Keith peeked around Pidge, “Think we can watch that one?” he asked hesitantly.

The adult Galra were happy to see Keith willing to relax. And maybe a night all together will be nice.

“Movie night!” Lance shouts.

“We should build a pillow fort!” Hunk adds eagerly

“What is this pillow fort?” Ulaz asks curiously.

Shiro chuckles at the younger paladins antics. “A bunch of pillows and blankets piled together with sheets sometimes covering it.” he explains

“Basically a nest,” Keith simplifies for his pack.

“We can easily do that then.” Antok says happily.

So the night ended with the paladins and the head blades all curled up around and over each other. Keith quickly passed out by the end of the movie, nestled between Antok and Shiro. While Pidge, Lance, and Hunk were dog piled together next to Ulaz who was sleeping on Thace’s lap. Allure was asleep next to Coran who was near Kolivan and Antok.

Though Coran, Kolivan, and Antok were not asleep. The three were gazing over the rest of the peacefully sleeping Pack.

“I am glad Marmora found a good family.” Coran commented quietly.

“She was an amazing mate. It was quit the feet to live up to when I took over as leader of her blades.” Kolivan replied with a soft smile.

“Yes, when I heard the name of your group I thought it may have been a coincident, but obviously not. So she formed the group herself?”

“Her and Takratik.” Antok decided to add.

“Yes. They both had despised what Zarkon had become when the war had started. They had quickly sided with Alfor and the rest of Altea when the time came.”

“Takratik always had seemed so sad. It is hard to believe he was Zarkon’s littermate.”

Kolivan chuckled gently. ”Not when they were younger,” Coran said with a smile. “They were thick as a pair of yelmars at times. In fact Keith and Shiro sometimes remind me of them back then. Not that I would ever tell that to the boys. It would not hold the same meaning anymore.”

“No I do not think that will go over well either” Antok chuckled. He gently racked his claws through his nephew’s hair as the boy curled into Shiro.

“I missed having a large nest. It was never the same after that mission failed…” Kolivan commented quietly. It was almost missed by the two others awake.

“I had always been hopeful of a large family myself. It had never happened because of the war though. I am glad you managed it though my boy.” Coran commented to Kolivan.

Kolivan simply gave a look of annoyance directed towards Coran. With a light chuckle. “Even not counting the 10,000 year time gap I am much older than you, Alteans are much longer lived then the Galra. And you mated with my daughter which make me your father-through-mates.” He added with a cheeky grin. Kolivan huffed with a smile.

“I just hope all of us will still be hear at the end of the war. And those still missing from the pack.” Kolivan said quietly.

“Krolia is strong, it’s were Keith gets his stubbornness from. She will rejoin our pack soon enough.” Antok said with a soft smile.

“Krolia is your littermate?” Coran asked.

“Yes.”

“I will be ecstatic to finally meet her. I can even possibly tell you all stories of Marmora’s childhood once she returns.” He said with a grin.

“That sounds nice.” Antok said as he slipped down to sleep.

“I think it is time for the three of us to join the rest in sleep.” Coran comments.

“That would be wise.” Kolivan mumbles as he slips to sleep.

Everyone settled down and slept contently.


End file.
